The Ballad of Namikaze Kai
by shadowfox2345
Summary: Naruto has a fraternal twin brother i.e. not identical  How will this affect the ninjas of Konoha? pairings later rated T, for now, for language. Not a songfic. Updates infrequently
1. prologue

He looked down at the twin bundles in his arms. _His sons_. He was still having a hard time with that thought. _I'm a father._ Unfortunately he knew he would never be able to get used to the idea. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was on its way to destroy the village and nothing had been able to deter it from its course. Any minute it would destroy Konoha and he knew there was only one way to stop it. Sadly it would require him to sacrifice himself and make orphans of his two infant sons, as their mother had died giving birth to them.

"_I'm sorry_," he thought to himself, "_that I have to leave you two alone. That I won't get to see the two of you grow up, fall in love and have children of your own. And I'm especially sorry for the burden I have to place on you, Naruto, a burden that can possibly bring you and your brother Kai great pain and sadness. My only hope is that the people of the village don't resent and shun you for the burden you carry and that your mother and I truly do love you and circumstances forced us to be torn from you so soon after your births."_

The man placed one of the children into the nearby crib with a note and then went to the window. With one last look to the crib he said, "Forgive me Kai." He then looked at the bundle in his arms. "Forgive me Naruto."

With that Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha hurried off to face the Kyuubi…

And meet his fate.

…..

The mood in the council chamber was somber. The Kyuubi's attack had wiped out a third of the villages ninja. The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who has come out of retirement due to the death of the Yondaime, was currently presiding over an emergency session of the village council to discuss the rebuilding of the section of the village that had been destroyed during the attack and, what they were currently discussing, the fate of the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and his twin brother.

"We should kill them immediately" a pink haired woman from the civilian side screeched, deafening those around her. Many on the civilian side seconded this.

"We could enroll them in my ROOT program" a heavily bandaged man sitting to the side suggested.

"Quiet!" the Sandaime yelled, getting everyone's attention, "The civilian council was created by the Yondaime to handle the economic matters of the village. Seeing as this is a security matter, you have no reason to be here right now. As for you Danzo, you're not a member of this council. All of you leave at once before I have you arrested."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama" the pink-haired banshee shrieked, "We're talking about the fate of 2 orphaned boys. This is clearly a domestic matter."

"That may have been the case, Haruno-san, if it weren't for the fact that one of the boys in question has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him," Aburame Shibi stated plainly.

"Even so, the civilian council has the right to sit in during the clan council meeting and voice our opinion on security matters." Haruno said.

"IF WE LISTENED TO YOU, HARUNO, WE WOULD ORDER THE MURDER OF 2 CHILDREN WHO NOTHING BUT VICTIMS OF CIRCUMSTANCE!" bellowed Hyuuga Hiashi.

"THE KYUUBI HAS BEEN SEALED INTO A HOST. IF WE KIL. THE HOST, WE KILL THE KYUUBI AND END ITS REIGN OF TERROR ONCE AND FOR ALL! IT'S ONLY COMMON SENSE, HYUUGA!" Haruno screamed back.

Suddenly a man on the civilian council stood up, slammed his hand onto the table in front of him and yelled "REIGN OF TERROR! BEFORE TONIGHT, THE KYUUBI HADN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE BEFORE THE FOUNDING OF THE VILLAGE. AND WHAT SENSE DOES IT MAKE TO KILL A CHILD WHO ISN'T MORE THAN A FEW HOLURS OLD FOR HAVING A DEMON SEALED IN HIM! AND HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY JUSTIFY KILLING HIS BROTHER! IF YOU HAD ANY COMMON SENSE YOU WOULD LEAVE THE COUNCIL CHAMBER BEFORE YOU MAKE YOURSELVES LOOK LIKE EVEN BIGGER DEMONS THAN THE KYUUBI!

The man next to him hissed, "How can you say that, Higurashi-san? That monster killed your wife."

`"Your right," Higurashi said quietly, turning to face his colleagues on the civilian council, "The Kyuubi did kill my wife. But I know the difference between an imprisoned monster and its jailor. The question is … Do any of you?"

The council chamber went silent. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have arrangements to make," Higurashi said as he made his way out of the room. The rest of the civilian council began to file out soon afterwards. The woman known as Haruno, who was the last one to leave, turned around at the door and said "They'll live … for now. But I certainly won't let this go."

"As far as you, Danzo …" the Hokage began to say.

"He left during the commotion" Nara Shikaku said lazily.

"At least he knows when to leave" Hiashi muttered on his breath.

"Now that there are no more distractions, what do we do about the twins?" the Sandaime asked.

"No matter what we do, they should be put under the protection of the police force" Uchiha Fugaku said. This was met with unanimous approval.

"Hokage-sama, Haruno's words concern me," the Aburame clan head stated.

"Her words did seem quite troublesome to me," Konaha's Jonin Commander* seconded.

"I'm also worried about what Haruno said, but there is nothing we can do but keep a close eye on her," Sarutobi said.

"If I may, Hokage-sama," an ANBU asked as he suddenly appeared.

"It's highly irregular, but go ahead Neko," the Sandaime said to the ANBU.

"May I suggest that the children be given different family names and separated," Neko said.

"How will this protect the children?" Akimichi Chouza said, looking genuinely confused.

"Looking at it realistically, this plan won't be able to protect both of them," the ANBU said, "But if we tell everyone that the jinchuriki's brother died, we could at the very least protect him."

"How do we accomplish that and make it believable?" Inuzuka Tsume asked out loud what everyone there was thinking.

Another ANBU dropped into the room and whispered something into the Sandaime's ear. A huge amount killing intent radiated from him a moment later. "A chunnin just made an attempt on the boys' lives. He killed himself before he could be captured and interrogated."

"Well that solves that problem," Shikaku said, confusing everyone in the room. "We can tell everyone that the attack succeeded in killing one of them," he explained.

"That leaves their living arrangements to be decided," the Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama, I will take in Kai," the Hyuuga clan head said, surprising those present. What he said next stunned everyone.

"I would also like to make his family name Namikaze."

For the next few minutes everyone in the council chamber stared at Hiashi like he had suddenly sprouted an extra head.

"Why that particular name, Hiashi?" the Sandaime quietly asked.

"If we tell everyone that the boy is an orphan whose father died on a mission and mother died during child birth and was adopted by the Yondaime. We also tell them that his birth father had many enemies who would jump at the chance to kill his heir, which is why he was given the Yondaime's name."

Hiashi stopped for a second, seemingly to collect his thoughts. "As you all know, Minato was a close friend of mine. So it would only make sense that I would have been asked to look after the boy should anything happen to him. This way, even if someone should find out that he is Naruto's brother, they would have to find a considerable amount of proof before anyone would even consider trying to break into the Hyuuga compound to harm him." Shikaku raised an eyebrow, Shibi stiffened slightly, and for a split second the faintest of smiles played across the Hokage's face.

"_It is ironic how close to the truth that reason is" _the Sandaime thought.

"That's a good enough reason for me" Shikaku said.

"I concur with Nara-san" Shibi stated.

"If Shikaku thinks it is okay, then so do I" Yamanaka Inoichi said.

"I agree with Inoichi" said Chouza

"I completely disagree with this idea, but since the majority of this council is for it I guess it doesn't matter" Fugaku said, sounding irritated.

"I'll go along, but I'm still not sure about this" Tsume said.

"Then it is settled. Kai will be taken in by the Hyuuga clan," the Hokage stated, "As for Naruto, the best thing for him may be to put him in the orphanage and have the police force keep an eye on him. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Good, no one is to tell the younger generation or Naruto about his tenant. When Naruto finds out, it will be up to him and him alone to decide who he can trust with his secret. Everything discussed tonight is now an SSS-Rank secret. I shouldn't have to tell you what that means. This meeting is adjourned."

….

Miles away from Konoha, a man with a snake's eyes sat in a dark room. Another man came into the room, approached the man, and whispered something into his ear. A spike of killing intent and a glint of metal later, a fresh corpse lay beside the snake-eyed man's chair.

"It seems my plan has failed. It hardly matters because in the end I'll have the last laugh as I look down on that fucking cat's corpse."

"Kukukuku"


	2. Chapter 1

**I know I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but**

**I do NOT own Naruto (OR anything else for that matter)**

Four Years Later

In a wooded area just outside of a playground, three boys were standing over a small girl with pale eyes.

"Hey you're one of the Hyuuga's aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's got to be. She has those creepy eyes"

"G-gomenesai" the girl replied.

"What are you apologizing for!"

"Are you trying to make fun of us!"

"You think you're better than us because of your creepy eyes?"

"G-gomenesai" she replied again.

"There she goes making fun of us again!"

"All you Hyuuga are the same. You think you're better than the rest of us just because you can do a few tricks with those eyes of yours"

"G-gomenesai"

"QUIT MAKING FUN OF US ALREADY!" one of them yelled as he moved in to start beating her, and as she looked up at him fearfully with tears streaming down her face.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" They all turn to see a blond haired boy with whisker marks staring at them fiercely.

"Nani?" the three boys said in unison.

"I said leave her alone" the whiskered boy responded.

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's not right to make fun of someone because of their family."

All three boys rushed the blond, and, after a struggle, threw him to the ground and started kicking him mercilessly. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU DEMON!" one of the boys yelled. All of a sudden, they hear two distinct voices in the distant.

"Nee-chan!"

"Hinata-sama!"

"Run!" one of the boys said as they all ran away, leaving the pale-eyed girl and the whiskered boy alone.

"A-ano…" the girl began only to be interrupted.

"Nee-chan, there you are. You had me and Hiroshi-nii worried." a boy around their age with brown hair and ice blue eyes said as he came into view. "Oi, she's over here! What happened to him?"

"A-ano…" she started, only to be cut off again.

"Hinata-sama, you shouldn't wander off like that" a man with pale eyes wearing a Leaf hitai-ate scolded her, as he searched the surrounding area for any threats. His eyes stopped on the prone blond and became cold. "Come along Hinata-sama, Kai-dono, your lessons start soon."

"What about blondy, Hiroshi-nii? He looks hurt."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kai-dono. He probably just had an accident. Now come along we mustn't be late."

As Hiroshi led the two children away, Hyuuga Hinata looked back on the prone form lying on the ground and silently prayed that she would be able to repay him for saving her and a single question ran through the mind of Namikaze Kai. "_Why does he seem so familiar to me?_"

Uzumaki Naruto ran, a group of angry villagers chasing him. And not all of them are drunk this time. And a few of the ones that aren't drunk are ninja. And one of those seemed to be able to find him wherever he hid. "_Must be those weird _eyes." He thought. Sad as it is, the beatings have been an almost weekly occurrence for him for over a year now. When they first started, he thought he had actually done something wrong, though he couldn't think of what it was. But after what happened last year he started taking the beatings as a threat to his life. He couldn't believe for even a second he could do anything bad enough to deserve that bad of a beating on his birthday. And during a festival. "_I thought everyone was supposed to be happy during a festival._"

So Naruto began to run and hide when people began to yell at him. After a while, that was how it would end. The nice man in the cat mask who saved him that one time had said he had a talent for stealth that would make a rookie ANBU envious. Although he didn't fully know what that meant, Naruto guessed that the man was praising him for being able to hide so well and promptly hugged the man. Most people ignored Naruto (when they weren't trying to beat him), so the man had instantly become one of his precious people (which also includes Hokage ojii-san, Ichiraku ojii-san, and Ayame nee-chan).

Naruto turned a corner to find himself at a dead-end. And the angry mob had just closed off his only way out. "_What was that word that one guy used that time Neko-nii-san caught him and his friends beating me up? Oh yeah now I remember!_" "Fuck!" Naruto swore as the mob closed in on him slowly.

"SEE IT TRULY IS THE DEMON! NO 4 YEAR OLD WOULD KNOW THAT WORD!" "_Says the guy who taught me said word_" Naruto thought, giving the man a deadpanned expression.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING DEMON!" the man yelled, running up to Naruto and kicking him in the gut. As if that was the signal to start, the rest of the mob rushed in, led by the one with the weird eyes, who immediately hit Naruto at several points along his body with just 2 fingers, after which he joined everyone else in beating the child to a bloody pulp. For what seemed like hours to Naruto, the mob pummeled him, until, all of a sudden, the man with the weird eyes collapsed, clutching his head as if he was in intense pain, causing the rest of the mob to stop and wonder if the demon had used some technique on him.

"I'm greatly disappointed in you, Hiroshi"

All heads (including Naruto's, though it was very painful for him) turned to the entrance to the alley to see a man with the same pale eyes as the man on the ground, flanked by 5 other people with the same eyes all wearing Leaf hitai-ates, one who looked a lot like the man in the middle

"The ANBU are on their way. Disperse immediately!" the man in the middle said.

"FUCK YOU, HYUUGA! THE DEMON DIES TONIGHT!" a man said as he made to stab Naruto in the back of the neck. He was stopped when a needle hit him in the throat.

"Yare, Yare. That was close." A man in a rabbit mask said. Several more men in various masks were on the rooftops surrounding the alley.

"… Fuck," said the man who first attacked Naruto.

"You're all under arrest" a man in a cat mask stated.

"Don't fool yourselves! The civilian council will have us out by morning!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"That may be true for the civilians, but the ninja won't be so lucky. Attacking an unarmed civilian is a serious offense," The ANBU in the cat mask said. "Take them away. I'll make sure the kid's alright."

He went over to where Naruto was laying. The Hyuuga were already over him and one was tending to his wounds.

"How is he doing?" the ANBU asked.

"He was beaten badly, Neko-san, but he is already healing. It's safe to move him," the Hyuuga healing Naruto said.

"We'll take him back to the Hyuuga clan compound," The head Hyuuga said, "I know how you feel about the boy, Neko. We'll take good care of him."

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama" Neko said.

"Please go and inform the Hokage about what happened here. Also tell him that I am requesting a village council meeting first thing in the morning," Hiashi said.

"Hai," Neko said as he disappeared.

"Let's get back to the compound. Hizashi, carry Naruto. Hitomi run ahead and tell my wife that we're on our way with someone who needs her help," Hiashi said to his clansmen. His twin picked up Naruto and they started walking. After a few minutes they arrived at a gate, where two more of their clansmen stood guard. They entered the compound and made their way to an empty room.

"Be as quiet as possible. My daughter's asleep in the next room," Hiashi whispered. Hizashi placed Naruto on the bed, where a woman with dark eyes started working on his injuries. "How are his injuries, Hisana?"

"His nose, jaw, half his ribs, both his arms and both his legs are broken. Most of his other ribs are bruised, his left shoulder is dislocated and he has massive internal damage and bleeding, though that seems to be healing already due to his … condition," she said as she worked, "I'm going to set the bones before his healing factor kicks in. I need someone to hold him down."

Hizashi came over and gingerly held Naruto down as Hisana started setting his bones. As she set each bone, Naruto would let out a whimper in pain and his entire body would spasm. When she set his shoulder, he let out a loud yelp. Hisana then wired Naruto's jaw shut and was setting his nose when the door slid open.

"Who's making all that noise! I'm trying to sleep!" the three year-old boy in the doorway said angrily, "Why's blondy here?"

"O-okaa-san, why does he look like that?" a small girl asked shyly from behind the boy.

"Naruto-kun just had an accident, Hinata-chan. It's nothing to worry about," Hisana told her.

"What's 'accident' mean?" Kai asked.

"It means that he had something happen to him that he didn't want to happen and got hurt because of it," Hiashi said.

"He must get into a lot of accidents then," Kai said.

"Why do you say that, Kai?" Hiashi asked.

"Nee-chan found him the other day all beaten up. Hiroshi-nii said he just had an accident," Kai said.

"Hiroshi said that?" Hiashi asked. Kai nodded. "Did either of you see what happened to him then?"

"A-ano …," Hinata started.

"Yes Hinata," Hiashi said.

"H-he got beaten up b-because he was p-protecting me from b-bullies," Hinata said.

"Well that sounds like an accident to me," Kai said. Everybody turns and looks at him. "What? I don't think he wanted to get beaten up." Everybody sweat drops.

"How did you learn Kawarimi again?" Hizashi deadpanned.

"I don't know. I saw Hiroshi-nii do it once and now I can do it. Though I still don't know why I keep using it when I'm asleep." Kai said. "I'll give you whatever I replaced with back in the morning, nee-chan. I'm going back to sleep."

"We should all go to bed. I have a council meeting in the morning and I will get answers out of Fugaku." Hiashi said through gritted teeth.

"WHERE'S MY NARU-KUN?" Hinata yelled from next door.

"KILL THE DEMON!" Haruno Isako screeched. This chorus had been going on for the last ten minutes after one Uzumaki Naruto had been brought up.

"YES! KILL THE DEMON, FOR HE IS THE HARBINGER OF THE APOCALYPSE FORETOLD BY THE ALMIGHTY FLAG!" a high-pitched voice added from the door. Everybody stops and turns towards the door to see a man in blue armor "ALL HAIL THE FLAG AND IT'S GREAT FLAPPING POWERS!"

"Who let that crazy sonovabitch out?" the Sandaime deadpanned. Two ANBU appeared and restrained the man.

"THE LOG IS A LIE! IT WAS SENT TO BLARGH!" the man yelled as one of the ANBU hit him in the back of the head.

"Take that blasphemer to Ibiki and have him properly educated" the Hokage told the ANBU. As they took him away, Sarutobi said, "Where did that guy even come from?"

"Does anybody else get the feeling that an old man in a funny hat is talking about us right now?" a man in blue armor said slowly.

"Shut up Caboose. We gotta find a way to fit 6 people into one Warthog." A man in teal armor said.

"I still think it looks like a big cat," Caboose said.

"GODDAMMIT! WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN!" a man in red armor yelled.

"On second thought, I don't really want to know. Something tells me that it's a crazy place where a vehicle is called a Warthog even though it looks like a big cat." The Sandaime sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You mean like a puma, Hokage-sama?" Aburame Shibi asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Hiruzen said thoughtfully, "Why are you still here? We're done with civilian matters for today," he said to the civilian council.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO MUST DIE!" Haruno Isako screeched again. This started another chorus of "KILL THE DEMON!" from many on the civilian side of the council.

"Haruno, you and your cohorts are lucky that everybody here knows about Naruto-kun's condition. Otherwise you all would have been executed on the spot," the Hokage said threateningly, silencing the room. "Now if there's nothing else you can leave now," he said.

"Now that they're gone," the Sandaime began, "Fugaku, we captured one of the men who was supposed to be guarding Naruto-kun last night among his attackers. Where is the other man?"

"Hokage-sama, I only had one man guarding the Uzamaki boy last night." Fugaku stated.

"DON'T LIE, UCHIHA" Hiashi yelled.

"Calm down, Hiashi" the Sandaime told him, "Fugaku, tell the truth."

"Hokage-sama, I'm telling you I only had one man guarding the Uzumaki boy last night." Fugaku said, "If you don't believe me you can check the duty log yourself."

"Fugaku, I thought I made it clear that there had to be at least two men guarding Naruto-kun at all times," Hiruzen admonished him.

"I felt that that man would be better placed as security for the festival," Fugaku said seething.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BELIEVE HIM! HE'S OBVIOUSLY LYING TO PROTECT ONE OF HIS CLANSMEN!" Hiashi shouted.

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE AT THE FESTIVAL, HYUUGA! YOU'RE LUCKY I SPARED THE MAN I DID TO PROTECT SOMEONE THAT MANY IN THE VILLAGE DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Fugaku bellowed back.

"YOU SONOVABITCH" Hiashi yelled, lunging at the Uchiha clan head. He was stopped short of landing a hit by Akimichi Chouza, who grabbed him.

"Whoa, calm down Hiashi-san," Chouza said.

"LET HIM GO FATASS! I'LL SHOW HIM WHO HAS THE BETTER EYES!" Fugaku shouted. Everyone in the room gasped including the hidden ANBU.

"Oh shit."

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LET YOU MAKE FUN OF MY WEIGHT, UCHIHA!" Chouza bellowed as he lunged at Fugaku. Only the combined effort of Hiashi, Inoichi, and 2 ANBU was able to stop Chouze long enough for Shikaku to bind him with the Kagemane technique.

"FUGAKU, YOU'LL BE INFORMED OF THE COUNCIL'S DECISION LATER. NOW GET OUT HERE BEFORE CHOUZA-SAN GETS LOSE AND KILLS YOU!" the Hokage yelled over the Akimichi screaming for the Uchiha's blood as he started to breaking free of Shikaku's technique.

After Fugaku left the room, they were finally able to calm Chouza down after the Hokage promised to set up a spar between the two the next day.

"What are we going to about the Uzumaki situation, Hokage-sama?" the Aburame clan head asked.

"We're all aware how the village has ostracized the Uchiha clan because of Kyuubi attack and how Uchiha Madara's ability to control the Kyuubi allowed him to almost destroyed the village shortly after its founding. I believe this may have led to the decision we are currently faced with. But however much I want to believe in the Minato-kun's abilities in the sealing arts, we don't know what effects these repeated attacks on Naruto-kun will have on the seal. We simply cannot allow this situation to happen again. I fear we may have no choice but to put ANBU in charge of Naruto-kun's protection." the Sandaime stated. Many around the room nodded their heads, coming to the same conclusion.

"Hokage-sama, we need to make sure they don't feel slighted by our decision." The Nara head warned.

"We'll give them almost exclusive control of the inner security of the village minus a few ANBU patrols and put 2 members of the police force on my protection detail." Sarutobi stated.

"Are you sure that's wise, Hokage-sama?" Inuzuka Tsume asked. "I doubt that they would be able to match the stealth of the ANBU."

"Who said anything about having them hide? Everybody knows I'm protected 24/7 anyway, so I might as well have at least those 2 out in the open. Besides it frees up to ANBU for Naruto-kun's protection detail. Neko, Kuma!" the cat-masked ANBU appeared alongside an ANBU in a bear mask.

"Kuma, inform Uchiha Fugaku of our decision and that I must approve the two. Also tell him that I need to see him tomorrow morning. Neko inform the rest of ANBU that they will be taking up the full-time protection of Uzumaki Naruto. I want 2 ANBU with him at all times. The rest of the details you can work out yourselves." The Hokage ordered.

"Hai" the 2 ANBU said in unison as they shunshined out of the room to perform their duties.

"Now then, I'll set up your spar with Fugaku tomorrow morning, Chouza. This meeting is adjourned." The Sandaime said.

**A/N I know its been awhile and I apologize for that. This story will update infrequently for now. Please review.**


	3. Authors Note

Just a quick update. I realized that there was a slight timeline problem as it relates to my story but luckily it was easily fixed. Whoever wrote (it was someone on Fan Fiction, I just can't remember who) that it's hard to write stuff before the main story wasn't kidding. So right now the next chapter's coming slowly. Luckily I know where I want to go with it, now it's just a matter of getting there.


End file.
